What Is A Happiness?
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sora merasa bahwa dirinya tidak bahagia, tetapi dirinya tidak mengetahui apakah arti kebahagiaan itu? Dia bertanya pada Riku, teman sekolahnya, sebelum dia pindah ke kota lain. Tetapi Riku juga tidak tahu jawabannya... read and review?


**Author Note:** another fic again =w=" Fic ini singkat kok, cuma 4 chapter yang kujadikan satu! XD -prologue + 2 chapter + epilogue- enjoy! N maaf jika ada misstypo, ane ga ngecek ulang lagi neh~

**What Is A Happiness?**

**Prologue**

Aku menatapi langit gelap, merasakan hembusan angin yang lembut, membuatku menggigil.

Aku pun bersin karena kedinginan. Meski dingin, aku tidak berniat meninggalkan tempat ini, aku masih ingin berada di sini, untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

Ketika aku menatap ke bawah, aku melihat tanah yang berada sangat jauh dariku. Mobil-mobil yang melintas di bawah sana terlihat sangat kecil, bagaikan mainan mobil saja...

Kurasa, kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa diraih semudah aku mengarahkan tanganku ke bawah, mencoba mengambil mobil-mobil yang terlihat kecil. Sayangnya, ketika tanganku mencoba menggenggam mobil kecil di bawah, yang kuraih hanya angin. Tidak mungkin aku yang berada di atas gedung dapat meraih mobil yang berada jauh di bawah, mustahil. Sama seperti ketika aku mencoba meraih ke bahagiaan, tidak semudah kau meraih apel yang hendak kau beli. Ke bahagiaan...

Sebenarnya, apakah kebahagiaan itu sesungguhnya?

Apakah kebahagiaan baru dirasakan ketika aku memiliki segalanya? Ataukah kebahagiaan datang ketika seseorang menyukaimu? Ataukah kebahagiaan itu datang dari hati? Ataukah... ah, begitu banyak perkiraan tentang kebahagiaan, dan belum tentu apa yang kuperkiraan semuanya benar.

Jika aku terjatuh ke bawah, apakah aku akan bahagia karena meninggalkan semua masalahku dan pergi untuk selamanya? Kurasa tidak, karena setelah aku jatuh kebawah sana, yang ada aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Apakah di kehidupan yang selanjutnya bahagia ataukah lebih buruk? Aku tidak tahu, karena aku bukan Tuhan, hanyalah manusia yang berusaha mencari ke bahagiaan yang tidak kuketahui artinya.

Aku bersin untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Angin dingin di puncak gedung sungguh tidak tertahankan oleh tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan ujung kakiku yang telah mendingin dan kesemutan, sehingga sulit kugerakkan.

"Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau jelaskan dengan kata-kata," kataku pada diriku sendiri.

"Sesuatu yang hanya dapat dirasakan, sesuatu yang tidak mudah diraih. Apakah aku bahagia?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku lalu tertawa, mendengar perkataanku sendiri, mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapku gila karena bicara sendiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak bahagia. Meski aku mempunyai keluarga yang utuh, tapi mereka tidak menyayangiku..." Aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri dengan sedih. "Tapi..." Lanjutku sambil menatap ke bawah, terlihat seseorang berlari memasuki gedung ini dengan tergesa-gesa. "...aku tidak berniat mengakhiri hidupku, sebelum aku menemukan kebahagiaan..."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan puncak gedung, turun menggunakan tangga, bukan menggunakan lift. Aku memasuki gedung ini tanpa izin, aku tidak ingin tertangkap oleh satpam ketika menggunakan lift.

Ketika menuruni tangga, aku melihat seseorang berambut silver berlari ke arahku dan langsung menggenggam ke dua lenganku.

"Sora! Kau membuatku sangat cemas!" Katanya dengan napas terengah-engah, lelah karena berlari terus-menerus menaiki tangga ini. "Kukira aku sudah terlambat menyelamatkanmu!"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Riku?" Tanyaku heran pada pemuda berambut silver tersebut.

"Kau memintaku menemuimu untuk yang terakhir kalinya di gedung ini, bukan?" Katanya bertanya balik. "Kau berniat untuk bunuh diri?"

"Well, aku memang mengatakan bahwa ini merupakan yang terakhir kalinya aku melihat langit malam di atas gedung ini, tetapi bukan berarti aku mau bunuh diri," jelasku.

"O-oh..." Dia terduduk lemas, lega mendengar penjelasanku.

"Tadinya aku mau menunggumu datang, aku ingin melihat langit malam bersamamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tapi aku tidak sanggup menunggumu lebih lama. Aku kedinginan di atas sana," kataku memberitahu.

"Maaf, aku sudah berusaha untuk tiba di sini secepat mungkin, tapi kendaraanku mogok, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan bus," jelasnya. "Oh ya, apa maksudmu dengan 'ini merupakan yang terakhir kalinya aku melihat langit malam di atas gedung ini'?" Katanya mengutip perkataanku.

"Ah, dua hari lagi aku akan pindah ke kota lain," jawabku.

"Mengapa kau pindah?" Tanya Riku dengan wajah sedih.

"Karena orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah," jawabku sambil menghela napas. "Aku pun terpaksa pindah sekolah, mengikuti kemana pun orang tuaku pergi."

Riku terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku hari ini?" Katanya menawarkan.

"Okay..."

"Maaf berantakkan," kata Riku ketika aku memasuki kamarnya.

Seperti biasa, tempat ini rapi. Aku suka bingung, bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan kamarnya berantakkan, padahal kenyataannya rapi.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Aku berjalan mendekati kasurnya dan duduk.

Riku duduk di sampingku, menatapku sambil membisu. Begitu pula diriku...

Dia menghela napas, lalu berbaring di kasurnya.

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi dari kota ini, Sora?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Yeah..." Aku berbaring di sampingnya, menatapi matanya yang sangat dekat denganku. Jarak wajah kami hanya beberapa centi saja. "Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain."

"Kau punya. Tinggallah bersamaku," tawarnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan tawaran Riku. Aku cukup lama mengenal Riku, mungkin ada tiga tahun sejak kepindahanku ke kota ini. Dia adalah teman pertamaku saat aku pindah sekolah, sekaligus ketua kelas yang selalu juara kelas. Dia sangat jenius...

"Kurasa aku lewat, Riku," kataku menolak.

"Mengapa?" Tanyanya dengan sedih.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," balasku dengan senyum. "Jujur, selama ini, kau lebih perduli padaku daripada orang tuaku. Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Mengertilah, Riku."

Mungkin, Riku merupakan salah satu kebahagiaanku. Entah mengapa, kepeduliannya terhadapku membuatku bahagia. Tapi, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya, aku ingin dia merasakan kebahagiaan juga. Setiap orang, memiliki kebahagiaan yang berbeda-beda, tidak pernah sama.

Siapakah orang yang dapat membuatnya bahagia, kurasa dia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung, meski dia tidak merasakan ke bahagiaan yang sama dengan Riku.

Riku menghela napas dalam. "Baiklah. Tapi, beritahu aku alamat barumu dan juga sekolah barumu saat kau pindah, aku akan mencoba mengunjungimu kalau sempat."

"Ya..."

Kicauan burung terdengar ketika aku mulai tersadar dari tidurku yang lelap. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memeluk tubuhku. Rupanya Riku menjadikan tubuhku sebagai guling...

Dia...hangat dan nyaman sekali, terutama di pagi hari yang dingin dan menusuk. Aku menatapi wajahnya yang tertidur, terlihat tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, bahkan dia tidak bersuara saat tidur.

Ini merupakan hari terakhir aku melihat wajahnya. Besok, aku akan pindah dan mungkin akan sangat jarang melihat wajahnya, meski masih dapat mendengar suaranya di telepon.

Aku mengabadikan wajahnya yang tertidur di kamera hpku. Biasanya, setiap beberapa hari seminggu, aku menumpang nginap di rumahnya. Aku tidak betah menghadapi orang tuaku setiap hari...

"Aku tidak memberikan fotoku secara gratis, Sora," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

Rupanya dia pura-pura masih tertidur...

"Geez, pelit!" Kataku sambil bangun, lalu tersenyum. "Aku mandi duluan, ya."

Dia hanya mengangguk, masih berbaring dan mencoba kembali tidur.

Hari ini, aku dan Riku memutuskan untuk bolos pelajaran terakhir, yaitu pelajaran keterampilan. Aku dan Riku berbaring di taman sekolah yang hijau dan sejuk, begitu banyak pepohonan yang sangat terawat di sini...

"Hey, Riku, apakah sebuah kebahagiaan itu?" Tanyaku sambil menatap langit biru, berhias dengan awan-awan putih.

"...Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya setelah terdiam sejenak. "Kebahagiaan itu datang secara mendadak, dan pergi secara mendadak juga. Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Yang pasti, kau akan selalu tersenyum ketika merasa bahagia," katanya sambil menatapku. "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, apakah aku bahagia..." Aku kembali menatap langit biru. "Jika kutanyakan pada diriku sendiri, aku akan berkata tidak. Tapi aku juga tidak sedih atas hidupku..."

"Kebahagian adalah salah satu warna dari kehidupan," jelas Riku. "Selalu silih berganti dengan kesedihan, marah, senang, stress, cinta, sayang, dan emosi lainnya."

Kami berdua terdiam...

"Apakah kau bahagia, Riku?" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin? Aku juga tidak tahu...," jawabnya sambil menghela napas. "Kebahagiaan memang sulit dijelaskan. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimanakah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya," jelasnya.

"Tapi kesedihan sangat mudah dirasakan, mengherankan," kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

Riku hanya terdiam, tidak ikut tertawa.

"Kau sedih, Riku?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Tentu."

Aku menghela napas. "Seperti katamu tadi, kesedihan merupakan warna kehidupan juga. Aku juga akan merasa sedih tanpamu di sekolah baruku, Riku."

"Aku juga. Mungkin aku akan pindah ke sekolah barumu juga, nanti, supaya tidak kesepian...," katanya bercanda sambil tersenyum sinis.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Boleh saja..."

"Sora! Barang-barangmu sudah masuk semua!" Teriak Ibuku dari luar sana.

"Belum! Satu kardus lagi!" Teriakku dari dalam kamar.

Aku segera mengangkat satu kardus besar berisi buku-buku dan juga mainanku. Cukup berat hingga aku terpaksa menyeret kardus ini...

"Biar kubantu," kata seseorang yang memasuki kamarku tanpa mengetuknya.

"Riku? Kau datang untuk melihatku pergi?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya, mencoba menggeser kardusku.

Dia lalu membantuku mengangkat kardus. "Ya, aku sengaja bolos untuk melihatmu pergi."

Kami berdua mengangkat kardus ke atas truk yang cukup tinggi. Butuh perjuangan keras untuk menaikkan kardusku yang berat ini...

"Ayo, Sora," ajak Ibu ketika seluruh barang telah selesai diangkut, kami akan ikut naik truk tersebut untuk menghemat biaya.

"Ya, sebentar," balasku sambil menatap Ibu. Aku lalu menatap Riku. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah, me too..."

Aku lalu berjalan menaiki truk dan duduk di samping kedua orang tuaku. "Bye, Riku."

Riku hanya mengangguk sambil menatap truk ini melaju, pergi ke tempat tinggalku yang baru...

Selama di dalam truk, aku melamun sambil melihat mobil yang melintas di jalan raya. Aku memasuki daerah yang tidak kukenal, di sini sangat macet. Begitu banyak sepeda motor dan juga mobil, truk-truk besar juga melintas di sini...

Kurasa, kehidupanku akan menjadi sangat bosan mulai dari sekarang...

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" Keluh Ibuku yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Macet sekali tadi," keluh Ayah.

Aku hanya terdiam saja sambil mengangkat barang-barangku ke kamar baruku yang lebih sempit, tetapi memiliki jendela yang sangat besar.

Kesan pertamaku terhadap kota ini, menyebalkan. Kota ini lebih macet dari kota tempat tinggalku yang sebelumnya, sudah itu tidak ada taman hijau...

"Soraaaaa!" Panggil Ayahku.

"Ya!" Kataku sambil bergegas keluar dari kamarku.

Ketika keluar, aku melihat tiga orang asing di ruang tamu yang masih berantakkan.

"Perkenalkan, ini anak kami, Sora," kata Ayah sambil memperkenalkanku pada ketiga orang asing itu. "Sora, mereka adalah tetangga kita, keluarga Wise."

"Salam kenal, Sora."

Mereka semua menyalamiku satu per satu, termasuk anak mereka.

"Salam kenal, Sora. Namaku Roxas," kata pemuda blond itu dengan senyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apakah anda sudah menemukan sekolah yang bagus untuk Sora?" Tanya Ayah Roxas.

"Belum, kami baru berniat mencarinya besok," balas Ayahku.

"Bagaimana kalau Sora bersekolah di Radiant High School?" Saran Ayah Roxas. "Anak saya sekolah di sana."

"Terima kasih banyak atas sarannya," kata Ibuku dengan tersenyum. "Akan kami pertimbangkan."

Mereka pun pamit setelah mengobrol sejenak. Roxas menatapiku dengan senyum, sesaat sebelum mereka pergi.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan...

Setelah mensurvei beberapa sekolah yang berada di kota ini, pilihan yang orang tuaku jatuh pada Radiant High School, sesuai recomendasi orang tua Roxas.

Tempat ini memiliki lapangan lari yang sangat luas, ada kolam renang, beberapa ruangan klub, seperti klub memanah, kendo, karate, basket, dan masih ada beberapa lagi yang malas kusebutkan.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang guru, menemui guruku.

"Ah, kau Sora, bukan? Murid pindahan dari Hollow Bastion High School?" Tanya salah seorang guru di dalam ruang guru.

"Ya..."

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah wali kelasmu, Mrs. Tifa. Sebentar lagi, kelas akan dimulai..." Mrs. Tifa terlihat melihat jam dinding.

Maka kami berjalan menuju kelas. Kelasku berada cukup jauh dari ruang guru, butuh lima menit untuk sampai di sana.

"Tunggulah di sini hingga kupanggil masuk," perintah Mrs. Tifa. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapanya dengan tenang.

"Selamat pagi juga," balas murid-murid di dalam kelas.

Aku menghela napas. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa tegang sedikit pun karena sering pindah sekolah, sudah ke empat kalinya, termasuk yang sekarang.

"Hari ini, ada murid baru yang pindah ke kelas ini-"

"Seorang pemuda, bukan, Mrs. Tifa?" Potong salah seorang murid, rasanya aku pernah mendengar suaranya.

"Tepat. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Roxas?" Tanya Mrs. Tifa.

Ah, tidak heran aku mengenal suaranya, ternyata dia satu kelas denganku.

"Hanya menebak," jawab Roxas.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk, Sora," panggil Mrs. Tifa dan aku berjalan masuk...

**Chapter 1 : New Friends.**

Mereka semua menatapiku, begitu pula Roxas, tetanggaku.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Sora," kata Mrs. Tifa.

"Namaku Sora. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku seorang lelaki. Aku baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu, dan Roxas merupakan tetanggaku," kataku datar.

Mereka semua lalu menatap Roxas dan bertanya apakah benar aku adalah tetangganya.

"Kau bisa duduk di belakang Roxas, Sora. Kebetulan kursi di belakangnya kosong," kata Mrs. Tifa.

Aku berjalan melewati Roxas...

"Hey," sapa Roxas ketika aku lewat.

"Hey...," balasku tanpa menatapnya.

"Yo," sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di belakangku. Dia tersenyum sinis saat menatapku, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya. "The name is Axel, got it memorized?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan dahinya.

"Ah, ye-yeah," kataku canggung.

Baru pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang yang SOK akrab. Aku meraih tangannya dan menyalaminya.

"Axel!" Roxas menatap Axel dengan tajam.

"Yeah,yeah," kata Axel sambil tersenyum, ada apa dengan mereka?

Saat makan siang tiba, Axel tidak pernah meninggalkanku sejenak saja, bahkan ketika aku pergi ke wc dia tetap saja mengikutiku! Aw man! What's wrong with him!

Beberapa murid senior menatapiku ketika aku melintas, ada yang menatapiku dengan senyum, ada pula dengan ekspresi datar...

Aku menghela napas dan berhenti melangkah.

"...Di sana ada ruangan... Ada apa?" Axel menyadari langkahku terhenti saat dia sedang menjelaskan tempat-tempat di sekolah ini.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman," jawabku.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau dan juga orang-orang yang menatapiku," jawabku dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Ouch, to the point sekali," kata Axel dengan senyum sedih, dahinya mengkerut. "Apakah ada yang salah padaku sehingga aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Pertama, kau mengikutiku kemana-mana. Ke dua, kau bukan ketua kelas, sehingga kau tidak perlu menjelaskanku setiap ruangan dan aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Ke tiga-"

"Masih ada lagi?" Tanya Axel heran, dia memotong pembicaraanku.

"-Tolong biarkah aku sendirian dahulu, aku ingin menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan sekolah," lanjutku dengan senyum, lalu aku merasa semua orang yang berada di sini menatapiku.

Hello? Memangnya salah jika aku tersenyum?

Axel terdiam sejenak dengan wajah kagum? Mengapa dia kagum?

"O-okay then, see ya at class, Sora." Dia terlihat berjalan meninggalkanku dengan senyum.

Ketika aku menatapi mereka yang menatapiku, mereka segera mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan sekolah ini?

"...dan aku merasa sekolah baruku ini aneh, Riku." Aku menjelaskan kejadian hari ini ketika menelepon Riku.

Beberapa hari ini, setiap malam aku atau Riku saling menelepon satu sama lain.

"_Well, tapi mereka tidak mengganggumu, bukan?_" Tanya Riku sedikit cemas.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku risih jadi perhatian orang. Padahal aku tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh selama di sekolah," jelasku.

_"Mungkin kau jadi pusat perhatian karena pindah sekolah di awal tahun?_" Kata Riku mengira-ngira.

"Mungkin..."

Kami berbicara hingga berpuluh-puluh menit, dan biasanya menghabiskan pulsa cukup banyak...

"Selamat pagi, Sora," sapa Roxas ketika aku membuka pintu rumahku.

Aku sempat membeku ketika melihatnya di balik pintu rumahku. Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatnya...sepagi ini.

"Pagi," balasku sedikit terlambat.

"Responmu lambat sekali," kata Roxas sedikit tertawa.

"Kau...menungguku? Sudah berapa lama?" Tanyaku heran.

"Baru sepuluh menit saja," jawabnya. "Kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, ya?" Ajaknya.

"Ya...," jawabku karena aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Meski kutolak, tetap saja kami akan berjalan ke arah yang sama, karena sekolah kami sama.

Kami menaiki bus yang padat, begitu banyak murid-murid dari sekolah lain dan juga pekerja yang akan masuk kerja di pagi hari.

Beberapa kali aku menyenggol Roxas ketika bus berbelok. Sesekali aku nyaris terjatuh dan ditolong oleh Roxas...

Man, bus di sini menyebalkan...

Aku jadi rindu sekolah lamaku, dimana tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah lamaku, sehingga aku cukup berjalan kaki saja...

"Wah!" Teriakku kaget ketika bus rem mendadak.

Roxas memegang tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Th-thanks...," kataku dengan muka memerah.

"Welcome," balasnya dengan senyum. "Hum, kau ringan juga?" Tanyanya masih memegang tubuhku.

Aku segera melepaskan genggamannya dengan muka memerah. Begitu sampai, aku bergegas turun, menjauhi Roxas...

"Hey, kau marah?" Tanya Roxas sambil mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Tidak..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau mendadak menjauhiku, Sora?" Tanyanya sambil menggenggam tanganku, menghentikan langkahku.

Aku menatapi tanganku yang dipegang olehnya. Aku melepaskannya dengan sedikit kasar, entah mengapa mukaku memanas melihat dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kita akan terlambat jika tidak bergegas," jelasku sambil menyembunyikan mukaku yang tersipu.

"Oh..."

Ketika makan siang, aku tidak menemukan satu meja pun yang kosong. Aku pun terpaksa harus bergabung satu meja dengan orang lain, tapi siapa?

Axel? Out of the option. Roxas? Aku tidak melihatnya dimana pun. Dari seluruh meja yang ada, aku melihat seorang lelaki brunette, dia memiliki bekas luka di antara kedua matanya. Dia duduk dengan pemuda blond. Ke duanya terlihat makan dengan tenang. Kurasa aku akan mencoba bergabung dengan mereka jika mereka menerimaku...

"Maaf, boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Silahkan," kata pemuda brunette itu.

"Kau...orang baru? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu," tanya pemuda blond.

"Ya, aku baru pindah kemari beberapa hari yang lalu," jawabku sambil meletakkan makananku di meja mereka.

"Kelas berapa?" Tanya pemuda blond tersebut.

"Kelas 11," jawabku. "Kalau kalian kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 12," jawab pemuda blond tersebut.

Astaga, ternyata mereka kakak kelas. Padahal kukira mereka seumuran denganku, soalnya tinggi mereka sama seperti Axel, atau aku memang pendek?

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda brunette.

"Sora," jawabku.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Apakah ada yang salah?

Pemuda brunette terlihat tersenyum ramah. "Nice to meet you, Sora," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyalamiku dan aku menyalaminya. "Namaku Leon."

"Cloud," kata pemuda blond sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum ramah, hendak menyalamiku juga.

"Nice to meet you two," kataku dengan senyum ramah, ke duanya terlihat sangat baik.

Aku memakan makan siangku dengan tenang, tidak serisih kemarin, dimana hari ini, tatapan orang-orang sudah berkurang.

"Dimana kau tinggal, Sora?" Tanya Leon sambil menatapku datar.

"Dijalan xxxxx no xxx," jawabku.

"Cukup jauh dari sekolah ini," komentar Cloud.

Ya, sangat.

"Darimana kau berasal?" Tanya Cloud sambil menatapku.

"Dari Hollow Bastion," jawabku sambil melahap makananku.

"I see..." Cloud terlihat tersenyum sinis.

Dan entah mengapa, aku merasa ada maksud tertentu dibalik senyum sinisnya.

"Apakah kau sudah memilih kegiatan extrakulikuler?" Tanya Leon.

"Belum. Tapi aku. Berniat masuk klub maraton atau mungkin kendo," jawabku mengira-ngira.

"Jika kau berniat masuk klub kendo, kami akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka," kata Leon dengan senyum, begitu pula Cloud.

"Huh?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya, rupanya Leon dan Cloud anggota klub kendo...

Ketika jam sekolah berakhir, aku berjalan melewati lapangan lari, aku ingin melihat anggota klub itu berlatih maraton.

Melihat mereka berlari, mengingatkanku pada Riku. Kami biasanya berlomba lari, jika kalah, maka harus mentraktir makan. Aku sering sekali kalah, tapi terkadang menang. Aku senang sekali jika menang darinya, karena dia akan memujiku kalau aku menang...

Huh? Seorang anggota klub maraton terlihat berlari mendekatiku...

"Hey," sapa seorang pemuda blond, dia tidak terlihat lelah sedikit pun setelah berlari. "Namaku Tidus, kau pasti anak baru itu, ya? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu."

"Ah, ya," jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Namaku Sora."

"Sora, it's mean sky. Nama yang bagus," pujinya dengan senyum. "Kau berminat dengan klub maraton?"

"Yeah, sedikit."

"Jika kau ingin bergabung, kami akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka," katanya dengan senyum. "See ya! Aku harus melanjutkan lariku!"

Dia terlihat berlari pergi, kembali ke jalur lari yang ditinggalnya. Hum, kurasa aku akan mencoba melihat klub apa saja yang menarik...

Ketika aku berada di klub memanah, kulihat Roxas berada dalam klub ini. Semua tembakkan Roxas tepat sasaran semua, tidak satu pun yang keluar dari target. Keren...

Roxas lalu menoleh kearahku karena menyadari kehadiranku. Dia langsung tersenyum dan mendekatiku.

"Tertarik bergabung?" Tanyanya.

"Sedikit, aku tidak tahu cara memanah..."

"Sini, aku ajarkan sedikit," katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku masuk.

"Ro-Roxas..." Aku sedikit malu ketika ditarik masuk, soalnya seluruh anggota klub memanah menatapku.

Dia memakaikanku sarung pelindung dan menyerahkan busur beserta panah. Astaga, busurnya ternyata cukup berat...

Roxas mengajariku cara menarik panah, susah sekali. Tapi entah aku merasa deg-degan ketika Roxas memegang tanganku.

"Focus dan lepas tarikannya dengan tenang," bisik Roxas ditelingaku dan membuatku geli.

Ketika kulepas, panahku bukannya meleset, tapi justru terjatuh sebelum menancap di dinding. Memalukan...

Dengan muka memerah, aku segera melepas semua pelindung yang kugunakan.

"Jangan malu, semua pemula juga begitu," kata Roxas memberitahu.

"O-oh..."

Aku pun bergegas keluar dari klub setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dari Roxas.

"Sora!" Panggilnya dan aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Aku harap kau mau bergabung!" Katanya dengan senyum.

"A-aku akan memikirkannya," jawabku sambil keluar.

Aku menghela napas, tadi sungguh memalukan...

Klub lain yang menarik perhatianku adalah kendo, dimana Leon dan Cloud berada. Keduanya terlihat sangat serius, terfocus pada lawannya dan tidak bertindak gegabah. Wow! Keduanya hebat, dapat mengalahkan lawan mereka dengan cepat...

Kini, giliran keduanya saling melawan satu sama lain. Bunyi benturan pedang kayu terdengar berkali-kali, tapi tidak satu pun serangan keduanya mengenai lawannya masing-masing, keduanya sangat bertindak waspada...

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan pemenangnya masih belum keluar. Entah mengapa, pertarungan keduanya sangat menarik, sayangnya aku tidak bisa menonton pertandingan ke duanya hingga habis. Aku masih ingin melihat klub lain...

Klub karate. Dulu, aku dan Riku pernah mengikuti klub ini selama sebulan, tapi kami memutuskan untuk berhenti karena badanku sakit-sakit karena sering dibanting oleh Riku-aku tidak kuat membanting Riku.

Aku melihat Axel berada di dalam klub ini, bersama seseorang yang satu kelas denganku. Aku belum berkenalan dengannya.

Mengejutkan, dia berhasil membanting Axel yang lebih berat darinya. Dia memiliki rambut hitam dan sepertinya lebih tinggi beberapa centi dariku.

"Alright!" Dia terlihat senang sekali dapat mengalahkan Axel.

"Ouch! Kau kuat juga, Zack," kata Axel sambil berbaring di lantai.

Dia memberikan sebuah cengiran pada Axel. "Kau kurang latihan keras sepertiku, Axel."

Axel lalu bangun dan menatapku. "Yo, Sora."

"Oh, hey, Sora," sapa Zack saat menyadari kehadiranku. "Kau tertarik pada klub karate?"

"Um, tidak," jawabku.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Axel penasaran.

"Well, dulu aku pernah ikut, tapi badanku sakit semua karena sering dibanting," jelasku.

"Oh, tenang saja, aku akan membantingmu dengan lembut," kata Axel bercanda.

"Aku...akan lihat klub lain dulu," kataku hendak pergi.

"Sora, pintu klub ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu," kata Zack dengan senyum.

Klub berikutnya adalah klub menggambar. Aku kurang tertarik pada klub ini, tapi tidak ada salahnya mengunjunginya, bukan?

Ketika memasuki klub ini, aku hanya melihat seorang gadis blond yang sedang sibuk menggambar. Apakah cuma ada dia saja?

"Ah," dia terlihat terkejut melihatku. "Kau...ingin bergabung?" Tanyanya dengan senyum.

"Aku cuma ingin melihat-lihat saja," jawabku.

"Begitu, ya?" Tanyanya dengan sedih. "My name is Namine," katanya sambil menyentuh dadanya. "Aku adalah satu-satunya anggota di klub ini," jelasnya.

"Hanya kau saja!" Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan senyum. "Sebagian besar murid-murid di sini kurang suka menggambar," jelasnya.

"Apakah...kau tidak kesepian?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tidak, karena mengisi waktuku dengan menggambar," jelasnya.

Jika kuperhatikan ruangan klub ini, tempat ini penuh dengan lukisan yang sangat indah. Terdapat lukisan Roxas ketika memanah, wajahnya sangat sama persis. Ada juga Leon, Cloud, Axel, Tidus, Zack, dan masih banyak lagi...

"Hebat..." Aku terkagum-kagum melihat semua lukisannya.

"Thanks. Jika kau ingin bergabung, datanglah kapan saja, Sora."

Aku terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Karena kau adalah murid pindahan, bukan? Soalnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," jelasnya.

"O-oh..."

"Kau tahu, Riku, begitu banyak klub di sekolah baruku. Aku menemukan minat di Kendo, Maraton, dan Menggambar," jelasku ketika aku menelepon Riku.

"_Klub menggambar?_" Riku terdengar heran saat aku mengatakannya.

"Ya, di klub itu, hanya terdapat satu anggota saja, namanya Namine. Dia sangat pandai menggambar," jelasku.

"_Oh...tapi bukankah kamu tidak bisa menggambar?_" Ledek Riku.

"Hey! Aku bisa menggambar! Yah, biar pun tidak sebagus Namine..." Aku menghela napas.

Riku terdiam sejenak. "_Yang pasti, pilihlah klub yang membuatmu nyaman._"

"Ya. Bagaimana kondisi disana?" Tanyaku.

"_Seperti biasa, membosankan tanpamu,_" jawab Riku sambil menghela napas. "_Aku tidak mempunyai saingan di klub maraton._"

Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Aku saja susah mengalahkanmu!"

Riku terdengar tertawa. "_Well, that's true..._"

Kami berdua mengobrol hingga diputus oleh operator telepon...

**Chapter 2 : Suprised**

Aku menghela napas. Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan aku belum memilih klub yang akan kujadikan extrakulikuler. Aku sudah mencoba mengikuti setiap klub selama satu hari, sampai saat ini, aku merasa masih belum cocok.

Klub yang paling sering kukunjungi adalah klub memanah dan kendo. Aku jarang mengikuti klub maraton, meski aku rindu pada klub maraton. Pelari di sana payah, kecuali Tidus. Dia adalah satu-satunya anggota klub maraton yang paling menonjol. Aku nyaris mengalahkannya jika saja staminaku saat itu sedang penuh...

"Sora, mau ke klub memanah hari ini?" Ajak Roxas.

Alasan mengapa aku sering ikut klub memanah adalah karena Roxas, dia yang paling SERING mengajakku dan aku memang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi kuterima saja. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak ada mood...

"Maaf, Roxas, hari ini aku tidak ingin ikut klub," jawabku.

"Oh, okay..." Roxas terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Tiga hari ini, moodku hilang total. Sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak bisa menghubungi Riku, padahal setiap malam kami berdua selalu telepon. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa menghubungiku. Panggillanku tidak pernah diangkatnya, begitu juga smsku, tidak dibalasnya.

"Yo, Sora," sapa Axel, membuat lamunanku buyar. "Kau ingin ikut klub karate? Hari ini ada pertandingan ringan," katanya memberitahu.

"Kurasa lewat..."

"Oh, sayang sekali..." Axel terlihat kecewa.

Aku berjalan melewati klub kendo, aku menatap ke dalam dan melihat Leon dan Cloud sedang istirahat. Keduanya menatapku, tidak berkata apa pun.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan ke dua mengangguk, memaklumi absennya diriku yang belum resmi menjadi anggota klub kendo.

Aku ingin segera pulang...

Di lapangan lari, Tidus terlihat sangat semangat dalam lari jarak 10 meter. Dia sangat senang dapat menang dengan mudah-peserta yang lain ketinggalan sangat jauh...

"Aku pulang," kataku setelah membuka pintu rumah yang terkunci. Rumahku selalu kosong, ke dua orang tuaku masih bekerja dan baru akan pulang pukul 7 malam.

Aku menghela napas dan mencoba tersenyum melihat keadaanku. Aku memasak makan malam untuk diriku sendiri dan memakannya sambil menonton tv. Sesekali aku melirik hpku yang terletak di sampingku, berharap ada panggillan atau sms masuk...

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak diangkat, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut._" Begitulah yang aku dengar setiap kali aku mencoba menghubungi Riku, selalu dijawab oleh operator.

Aku langsung tidur dengan posisi terbalik, dimana muka tertutup bantal yang empuk. Aku menatap hpku sekali lagi dan mencoba menghubungi Riku...

_Tut..._

_Tut..._

_Tut..._

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak diangkat, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut._"

Aku memutus panggilan. Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku, Riku?

"Soraaaaaaaa!" Aku mendengar teriakkan Ibuku dan aku pun kaget saat terbangun.

"Yaaaaaa!" Balasku masih setengah mengantuk.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur! Kau sudah mau terlambat!" Teriaknya.

Ketika aku meraih hp dan melihat jam yang tertera, waktu menunjukkan pukul 07:15. Astaga! Aku bangun kesiangan!

Aku langsung melompat turun dari kasur, ke kamar mandi hanya untuk sikat gigi. Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi! Aku mengenakan seragamku dan menyambar tas sekolahku, berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Teriakku.

"Hati-hati!" Balas Ibu.

Ketika keluar, aku melihat Roxas menunggu di depan, seperti biasa. Kukira dia sudah berangkat sekolah, meninggalkanku...

"You're late, sleepy head," kata Roxas dengan senyum sinis.

"Terlambat!" Teriakku yang langsung berlari, mengacuhkan Roxas.

Roxas terlihat berlari menyusulku. "Tidak biasanya kau terlambat bangun, Sora?"

"Semalam aku tidur lebih larut dari biasanya," jelasku.

"Mengapa?" Tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak dengan wajah sedih. "Tidak apa-apa..."

Kami benar-benar terlambat dan nyaris tidak diizinkan masuk oleh satpam. Untungnya kami diizinkan masuk setelah Roxas mengobrol sejenak dengan satpam, sepertinya Roxas sangat akrab dengan satpam itu...

Kami langsung berlari ke arah kelas begitu masuk. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut silver berdiri di depan kelas.

"Kurasa dia adalah murid pindahan yang digosipkan," kata Roxas sambil berlari.

"Huh?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya, mengapa aku tidak pernah mendengar gosip itu?

"Katanya, dia dari Hollow Bastion, sama sepertimu," jelas Roxas.

Begitu berada di dekatnya, aku sangat terkejut melihat wajahnya. Aku sangat mengenalnya dan tidak salah lagi! Dia adalah...

"Riku!" Teriakku tidak percaya.

"Hey, Sora," balasnya dengan senyum sinis.

"...Riku, silahkan masuk," kata Mrs. Tifa dari dalam kelas.

"See ya at class," kata Riku sambil memasuki kelas.

"Temanmu?" Tanya Roxas.

"Teman sekelasku di Hollow Bastion...," jawabku sambil menatap Riku masuk, masih tidak percaya melihatnya di sini.

Setelah Riku duduk, kami pun masuk.

"Sora, Roxas, kalian berdua terlambat lima menit." Mrs. Tifa terlihat tidak senang dengan keterlambatan kami.

"Maaf, Mrs. Tifa, kami menunggunya masuk terlebih dahulu," jelas Roxas sambil menatap Riku.

"Ya sudah, jangan ulangi lagi. Kau juga, Sora," kata Mrs. Tifa, dia terlihat menghela napas. "Duduk."

Kami duduk di bangku masing-masing. Riku terlihat melambaikan tangan padaku, dia duduk di dekat jendela, sedikit jauh dariku...

"Aku tidak percaya melihatmu disini, Riku," kataku sambil menuju kantin bersamanya, sudah jam istirahat. "Mengapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan dan SMSku?"

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untukmu," jelas Riku sambil tersenyum.

"Sora~" Axel terlihat berada di sampingku secara mendadak, sejak kapan dia ada di sana? "Kau akan ke kantin?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, yeah. Ada apa, Axel?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Well, want to join with me?" Tanyanya.

Aku lalu menatap Riku dan dia mengangguk. "Sure," jawabku.

Di kantin, seperti biasanya, aku melihat Leon dan Cloud duduk di meja yang sama, tidak pernah pindah meja, seakan-akan meja itu khusus untuk mereka berdua saja. Ah, Roxas terlihat duduk di dekat mereka...

Aku melihat Zack memanggil kami, dia terlihat bersama Tidus. Aku baru tahu bahwa keduanya saling mengenal...

"Hey, kau pasti orang baru itu?" Kata Tidus sambil menyalami Riku.

"Riku," kata Riku sambil menjabat tangannya. "Mau ikut klub maraton?" Tanyanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Atau mungkin berminat dengan karate?" Lanjut Zack dengan senyum sinis juga.

"Kami tidak akan segan-segan membantingmu," lanjut Axel, dia juga tersenyum sinis, menantang Riku.

Kok aku merasa Riku dimusuhi? Atau perasaanku saja ya?

"Kurasa...aku akan memilih klub dimana Sora berada," jawab Riku dengan tenang.

Pulang sekolah...

"Maaaaaan! Pelajaran tadi membuatku ngantuk sekali!" Keluhku sambil merenggangkan badan.

"Karena kau tidak mengerti?" Tanya Roxas yang duduk di depanku.

"Kurasa?" Aku menghela napas. "Oh ya, Roxas, kau mengenal Cloud dan Leon?" Tanyaku.

"Yeah, Cloud adalah kakakku," jelasnya.

"Huh! Aku baru tahu! Kok kau tidak bilang?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ah, waktu berkunjung ke rumahku, kau tidak mendengar penjelasan Ayahku, ya?" Tanyanya.

"Aku kan di kamar, aku baru datang ketika dipanggil."

"Oh ya, kau benar. Waktu itu kakakku absen dari pertemuan, sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya," jelasnya dengan senyum. " Oh ya, kau ikut hari ini?"

"Lewat dulu, aku mau menemani Riku melihat-lihat klub," jelasku.

"Nanti mampir ya, Sora," kata Axel yang duduk di belakangku.

"Ya."

"Mampir juga ke klubku," kata Roxas sambil berdiri, hendak meninggalkan klub.

Axel dan Zack terlihat meninggalkan kelas. Yang tersisa hanyalah aku dan Riku...

"Mereka terlihat ramah padamu," kata Riku sambil mendekatiku.

"Yeah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa...," balasku.

Aku sudah memberitahukan orang tuaku, bahwa hari ini aku akan menginap di tempat barunya Riku.

Dia tinggal di sebuah apartment yang cukup mewah -orang tuanya termasuk kaya di Hollow Bastion, berbeda dengan orang tuaku, pendapatannya pas-pasan.

"Orang tuamu setuju kau pindah disini?" Tanyaku ketika masuk kedalam.

"Sesungguhnya, mereka tidak perduli sama sekali. Mereka sibuk bekerja dan setuju-setuju saja asalkan aku tidak mengganggu mereka," jelasnya sambil mengunci pintu.

"Oh..."

Aku lalu berbaring di atas kasurnya, merenggangkan badanku yang lelah. Riku terlihat menuju kamar mandi, kurasa dia ingin mandi terlebih dahulu setelah berkeringat...

Tadi, Tidus menantang Riku dalam lari maraton. Hebatnya, Riku berhasil mengalahkannya dan membuat Tidus kesal. Kurasa baru pertama kali dia kalah?

Waktu di klub kendo, Riku terlihat tertarik dengan klub itu, mungkin karena Leon dan Cloud yang sangat kuat? Tapi dia juga tertarik pada klub memanah, katanya dia ingin melihat seberapa tepat ketepatannya menembakkan panah.

Aku menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Aku mengantuk gara-gara kemarin kurang tidur...

"Sora...Sora..." Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Hm...?" Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Riku berada di atasku, shirtless. Rambutnya yang basah mengenai wajahku, dingin...

"Kau ingin tidur sebelum mandi?" Tanyanya, rasanya posisi ini terasa aneh...

"Hm...," jawabku dengan pelan, aku mengantuk sekali.

Entah mengapa, tubuh Riku tercium wangi sekali, wangi sabun. Aduh...ngantuk sekali...

Aku memejamkan mataku, kesadaranku memudar karena sangat mengantuk...

Entah aku sudah dalam mimpi atau bagaimana, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku. Lembut dan hangat sekali...

Aku dan Riku akhirnya memilih klub kendo, dia bilang dia ingin mencobanya dan aku hanya mengikutinya saja.

"Selamat bergabung di klub kendo," kata Leon, pemimpin klub ini. "Mulai hari ini, kalian dapat memulai latihan."

Aku dan Riku segera mengganti pakaian kami, ternyata ribet juga memakan baju pengaman...

Pertama, aku dan Riku latihan bersama. Riku cukup cepat mahir, sehingga aku kesulitan mengalahkannya. Bunyi benturan kayu terdengar sangat kuat ketika aku menahan serangan Riku, dia semakin kuat...

Okay, sudah 0-3, tentu saja Riku yang menang, memalukan...

"Geraaaaah..." Aku mengeluh, capek sekali! Padahal baru setengah jam latihan!

"Here." Cloud memberikanku sebotol air mineral.

"Thanks..." Aku mengambilnya.

Aku membukanya dan meminumnya habis. Rasanya haus sekali...

Aku menyeka mulutku yang basah. Riku terlihat masih bertarung, baru hari pertama, tapi dia sudah menantang Leon...

"Temanmu terlihat cukup tangguh," kata Cloud, memecah kebisuan di antara kami.

"Yeah, Riku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Aku juga, sayangnya aku tidak sepandai dia," balasku dengan senyum.

"Kau menyerah?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan terus dan terus mengejarnya hingga berhasil mengalahkannya!"

"Kau bersemangat sekali." Cloud terlihat tersenyum.

"Hum!" Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak heran Roxas menyukaimu..."

"Huh!" Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Roxas...menyukaiku?

Cloud masih tersenyum. "Dan kau juga manis..."

Mukaku memerah. Manis? Memangnya aku perempuan? Apakah itu pujian atau ledekan? Tapi dari nadanya, dia tidak terlihat meledekku, dia terdengar serius dan santai...

"...Kau tahu, Riku, hari ini, Cloud mengatakan bahwa Roxas menyukaiku," kataku sambil berbicara dengannya di telepon.

"_Kapan?_" Tanya Riku heran.

"Saat kau sibuk melawan Leon," jawabku. "Ah! Dan dia juga mengatakan aku manis. Memangnya aku manis, Riku?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

"..." Riku terdiam.

"Riku?" Aku pun heran.

Dia terdengar menghela napas. "_Tidak apa-apa, kau memang manis sih..._"

"Huh?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"_Lupakan_," katanya buru-buru. "_Sora, apakah kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai?_" Tanyanya.

"Tidak...," kataku sambil berpikir. "Soalnya aku masih memikirkan arti kebahagiaan. Seperti apakah kebahagiaan itu? Sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkannya, tidak pernah memikirkan soal cinta."

Riku kembali terdiam, begitu pula aku. Kami membisu selama semenit. "_Mungkin, kebahagiaan baru saja kurasakan kemarin, tapi hari ini tidak._"

"Seperti apa rasanya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"_Rasanya... mungkin mirip rasa senang, tapi sedikit berbeda. Aku merasa...berada di tempat yang seharusnya aku berada, dimana aku tenang dan nyaman_," jelasnya.

"Maksudmu, kau bahagia pindah ke sini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"_Bukan begitu, sesungguhnya aku tidak mengenal tempat ini, tepatnya..._" Dia terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "_Aku lebih bahagia berada di sampingmu,_" jawabnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Apakah itu sebuah pernyataan bahwa...Riku menyukaiku? Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang, aku bingung harus mengatakan apa padanya...

**Epilogue**

Ketika hendak berangkat, aku melihat Riku dan Roxas berada di depan rumah. Keduanya saling memalingkan muka, seperti membenci satu sama lain...

"Morning...," sapaku.

"Morning," jawab ke duanya.

Kami berjalan menuju sekolah, aku berada di antara keduanya, mencegah mereka bertengkar-keduanya terlihat siap bertengkar kapan pun.

"Neh, Riku, bukankah kau harus melewati sekolah dulu, baru tiba di rumahku?" Tanyaku heran. Apakah dia sengaja menjemputku?

"Yeah, aku ingin menjemputmu saja," jawabnya.

"Oh..."

"Kau selalu berangkat bersamanya?" Tanya Riku sambil menatap tajam Roxas, begitu juga Roxas.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Yo~" kata seseorang dari belakangku.

"Huh? Axel? Mengapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja aku berada di sini, aku kan tinggal dekat sini. Got it memorized?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dahinya.

"Huh? Aku baru tahu...," kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Yeah, soalnya kita jarang bertemu dengannya di pagi hari. Axel selalu berangkat di jam yang tidak menentu," jelas Roxas.

"Oh..."

Saat jam makan siang, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di atas atap sekolah, sendirian...

Meski aku bersikap seperti biasa pada Riku dan Roxas, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami bertiga.

Tapi...apakah aku memiliki perasaan juga pada keduanya? Jika kupikir-pikir...Roxas selalu bersamaku, sejak kepindahanku. Dia yang paling sering mengajakku mengobrol. Sedangkan Riku, aku sudah mengenalnya lebih lama dari Roxas. Begitu banyak hal-hal menyenangkan mau pun sedih yang kami lalui bersama. Jika aku sedang bertengkar dengan orang tuaku, Riku selalu menjadi tempat pelarianku hingga aku berbaikan dengan orang tuaku...

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kepalaku. Aku menyentuh kepalaku dan memegang sebuah botol dingin, sambil menatap ke atas.

"Tidak biasanya kau diatas sini, Sora," kata Tidus yang langsung duduk di sampingku.

"Aku sedang berpikir, makanya aku ingin sendirian, di atas sini...," jelasku.

"Sendirian? Tapi di sini penuh dengan murid-murid yang makan siang juga," kata Tidus memberitahu, dia terlihat sangat heran padaku.

'_Paling tidak, Riku dan Roxas tidak di sini_," pikirku. "Hey, Tidus, menurutmu, kebahagiaan itu apa?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Hum, pertanyaan yang sulit..." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin di saat dimana tidak ada masalah yang kau hadapi? Atau mungkin juga ketika kau bersama orang yang sukai?" Jawabnya tidak begitu yakin.

"Mungkin," balasku, tidak begitu yakin juga.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Tidus penasaran.

"Karena aku merasa tidak bahagia, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu kebahagiaan," jawabku sambil menghela napas.

"Apakah hidupmu sengsara?" Tanya Tidus khawatir.

"Tidak, biasa saja. Orang tuaku sibuk bekerja, aku selalu sendirian di rumah," jelasku.

"Mungkinkah...kau merasa tidak bahagia karena kau kesepian?" Tanya Tidus.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Apakah aku kesepian? Aku memang selalu sendiri, tapi aku mempunyai teman untuk berbicara. Di sini, banyak yang mengajakku bicara. Di malam hari, paling tidak Riku mau menjadi teman bicaraku. Tapi...aku merasa hampa.

"Mungkin," jawabku, tidak begitu yakin juga.

Aku istirahat sejenak setelah latihan kendo. Sulit sekali mengalahkan Leon, dia kuat sekali...

Leon terlihat istirahat, hari ini Riku terlihat mencoba mengalahkan Cloud, setelah dikalahkan oleh Leon kemarin.

"Kau sedang mikirkan apa hingga murung seperti itu?" Tanya Leon tanpa menatapku, memperhatikan Riku dan Cloud.

Aku menatapinya, lalu menunduk kembali. "Aku sedang memikirkan kata-kata Tidus..."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Apakah aku kesepian. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pasti," jelasku sambil menatapi lantai.

"Mungkin, kau bisa bertanya pada Namine," sarannya.

"Namine?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Leon. "Yang merupakan satu-satunya anggota klub menggambar?"

"Ya, kurasa dia dapat memberitahukanmu, karena dia bisa melihat isi hati seseorang," jelasnya.

"Dia...bisa melihat isi hati?" Tanyaku dan dia mengangguk. Aku terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan menemuinya sekarang." Aku langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan kendo.

Aku berjalan menuju klub menggambar, begitu membuka pintu klub itu, aku melihat Namine sedang menggambarku yang sedang murung...

Apakah...dia selalu memperhatikanku?

"Ah, welcome, Sora," kata Namine ketika menyadari kehadiranku. "Ada apa?"

"Namine, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," jawabku.

"Apa?"

"Tolong beritahukan padaku, apakah aku bahagia? Apakah hatiku kesepian?" Tanyaku sambil menatap matanya.

"Hatimu bimbang, Sora," jawabnya sambil menatap lukisan wajahku. "Kau kesepian, berusaha mencari kebahagiaan, bukan sebuah kesenangan yang dapat hilang dalam sekejap mata."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kau harus memutuskan, Sora. Selama kau bimbang dan tidak menentukan pilihanmu, kebahagiaan tidak dapat kau raih," kata Namine dengan tersenyum. "Satu hal lagi, apa pun yang terjadi, jangan menyesali pilihanmu. Tanyakanlah hatimu, siapa sesungguhnya yang membuatmu bahagia," tambahnya.

Aku terdiam lagi, lalu mengangguk. Dia benar, sesungguhnya, kebahagiaanku ada di depan mata, tapi akunya saja yang buta dan tidak dapat melihatnya. Meski kebahagiaan terasa amat jauh, tetapi ketika kau bertanya pada hatimu, sesungguhnya, kebahagiaan itu sangat dekat, jika kau membuka hatimu.

Malam ini, aku kembali menginap di rumah Riku. Aku bersikap seperti biasanya, begitu juga Riku.

"Man, aku nyaris mengalahkan Cloud tadi..." Dia terlihat kesal karena dikalahkan oleh Cloud.

"Aku mandi dulu ya, Riku?" Tanyaku dan dia hanya mengangguk.

"Neh, Riku, kurasa aku sudah seperti apa sebuah kebahagiaan itu," kataku yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Well, kurasa kebahagian itu muncul ketika kau disayangi, seperti kasih sayang orang tua pada anaknya. Aku merasa tidak bahagia karena orang tuaku sibuk bekerja, tidak memiliki banyak waktu untukku..."

Riku terdiam mendengarkanku.

"...tapi aku tidak sedih mau pun kesepian, karena aku mempunyai seseorang yang menyayangiku, lebih dari orang tuaku," kataku dengan senyum.

"...Siapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Aku tersenyum dan bangun. "Dia adalah seseorang yang kukenal cukup lama, begitu banyak waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan kami lalui bersama. Dia juga pernah mencemaskanku karena mengira aku hendak bunuh diri..."

"Dan dia adalah?"

Aku menoleh kearah Riku dan tersenyum lembut. "Riku," jawabku. "Kau adalah kebahagiaanku, dimana kau mengisi hatiku yang kosong, tanpa sebuah kasih sayang dari ke dua orang tuaku."

Riku terlihat tersenyum. "Kurasa, aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Ketika kau pergi, hatiku terasa kosong tanpamu. Rasa kekosongan ini sedikit terisi olehmu ketika aku meneleponmu. Saat itulah, kusadari, bahwa aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan merasakan hal ya sama," kataku sambil tertawa.

"Kurasa, mungkin karena pertanyaanmu yang waktu itu, 'apakah kebahagiaan itu?'. Itu membuatku selalu memikirkanmu, selalu..." Dia memejamkan matanya sambil menyentuh hatinya.

Aku lalu berbaring di sampingnya.

Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang sulit diraih, terutama jika hatimu tertutup. Sesungguhnya, kebahagiaan itu sangatlah mudah diraih, asalkan kau membuka hatimu, pada segala hal yang ada. Dunia ini penuh dengan kebahagiaan, tapi banyak orang yang menutup hatinya, takut untuk terluka...

Hati tertutup, maka kau tidak akan dapat mendengar suara hatimu. Hati tertutup, membuatmu sulit menerima orang lain. Hati tertutup, selalu membuatmu waspada akan segala hal di sekitarmu. Hati tertutup, membuatmu berbohong dengan mudahnya.

Tanpa kau sadari, semakin lama hatimu tertutup, maka hatimu akan membeku. Tidak akan pernah merasa bersalah terhadap tindakkan yang salah, karena menganggapnya biasa...

_Can you hear what your trying heart to saying?_

**END**

**Author Note:**wew! Selesai juga nih fic! -ngerjainnya dua minggu!- man! I think my heart was frozen! OAO" cause in my heart, there's no one else then Sora! LOL! How 'bout you guys? Review~


End file.
